


Five People That Heard Magnus' Ringtone for Alec and One Time Alec Heard It Himself (and Shared His Own)

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Magnus Bane, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ringtones, Sort of song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: The fact that it took as long as it did for Jace to hear Magnus' ringtone for Alec was surprising. After all, the blonde Shadowhunter had been living in the loft for well over a month before it finally happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You ever hear a song and just know instantly its made for your ship? Yeah. That was me with Magnus ringtone for Alec. ;)

Jace

The fact that it took as long as it did for Jace to hear Magnus' ringtone for Alec was surprising. After all, the blonde Shadowhunter had been living in the loft for well over a month before it finally happened.

They'd both been sitting out on the roof balcony, enjoying a relatively warm Spring day when Magnus had excused himself back inside to check on whatever potion it was he'd been working on for most of the day.

Jace was sure he'd never of noticed the other man's cell phone laying on the table if it hadn't of started ringing.

Jumping, Jace looked around, wide eyed, as he tried to find the source of the music before his eyes finally landed on Magnus' cell phone. Leaning over, Jace grinned at Alec's flashing name as he listened to the lyrics play on a continuous loop.

"This is just too good," Jace said with a grin and a quiet laugh.

When Magnus returned twenty minutes later, Jace waited until he'd gotten comfortable before he spoke.

“You missed a couple calls,” Jace said, trying to maintain a straight face and motioning towards the warlock's phone.

“Hm? Probably this client. She is relentless about making sure this potion is perfect. As if it would be anything but coming from me.” Magnus said with scoff as he reached for his phone.

“Yeah. No. It was Alec.” Jace said, raising his eyes to meet Magnus', grinning when the High Warlock froze just before his fingers touched the phone.

“A-alec?” Magnus stuttered, eyes wide.

“Yep.” Jace said, popping the 'p' with a grin.

Magnus chuckled nervously.

“Jace. I. Um.”

“Hey man, I get it.” Jace said easily as he leaned back on the couch, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You do?” Magnus asked, sounding surprised.

“'Course man. I mean, Alec is pretty _holy_.” Jace smirked and Magnus groaned as he slumped back in his chair.

“I'm never living this down, am I?” He asked and Jace laughed.

“Nope.” Jace said, popping the 'p' again.

**Isabelle**

“You know you're always more than welcome here, my dear, but as it is, you've caught me at a bit of a bad time.” Magnus said as he rushed back and forth between the two potions he seemed to be working on.

“I can always go, Magnus,” Isabelle said, motioning towards the door over her shoulder.

“Nonsense, darling. Just make yourself at home while I finish these up and then we can start that marathon we keep putting off. I shouldn't be more than another half an hour, an hour at most.” Magnus explained with a smile before he disappeared into another room.

“Would it be okay if I raided your fridge?” Isabelle asked. “I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning thanks to Mom.”

“Of course, dearest. What's mine is yours.” Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

“You're the best, Magnus!” Izzy exclaimed as she made her way towards the kitchen.

“Of course I am.” Magnus muttered, more to himself but Isabelle still heard and the grin on her face made sure he knew it.

By the time Isabelle had assembled and made her way halfway through the ridiculously large ice cream sundae in front of her, she noticed it had been close to twenty minutes since she'd seen or heard Magnus.

Taking one last bite, she made her way back into the living room where she had left Magnus only to find it empty.

“Huh.” She said to herself. “I guess he portaled the potion to whatever client it was for.”

Dropping down onto the couch, Izzy reached for the tv remote to click it on. She jumped, nearly out of her skin when music started to suddenly play from somewhere in the room.

“What...” She said, looking around, trying to find where the music was coming from. 

It was a fairly new song. One she'd heard on Clary's radio that she kept in her room at the Institute.

Twice more the song played before Izzy realized it was Magnus' phone ringing. Grabbing it she grinned when she saw her big brother's name flashing across the screen.

“Oh.” Izzy chuckled. “By the angel.” She said as she tossed it onto the couch beside of her and waited for Magnus to return.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long before Magnus was portaling back into the loft.

“Good gracious, Isabelle, I am so sorry for the delay.” Magnus said in a hurry as he dropped down beside of her on the couch. “Ouch.” He said, reaching under him and pulling his phone out. “So that's where I left it.” He muttered.

“No. Actually, it was on the drinks cart. Alec called a few times.” Izzy said with a smirk.

“Shit.” Magnus muttered to himself. “I suppose I couldn't bribe you to keep quiet?” He asked.

“Normally, I'd say no but I broke the heel on my favorite pair of boots last night fighting a demon, so...” Izzy grinned, clapping excitedly when Magnus snapped his fingers and an almost identical pair of boots appeared in her lap.

“Done.” Magnus said. “Let us never speak of this again.”

“Whatever you say, Magnus.” She laughed as she tried her new boots on. “But...aren't these boots just _heavenly_?” Izzy asked, grinning insanely when Magnus' cheeks flushed.

 

**Raphael & Simon**

“Why does this plan need both us to do it?” Simon whined from his spot beside Raphael.

“Because, Sherman, I said so!” Magnus snapped, his eyes cat like and narrowed. “And because you both need to get over whatever it is you're still fighting about. I am sick of playing the go between with you two!”

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Dios, Magnus, you know exactly why I refuse to spend any more time with him than is absolutely necessary.”

“Excuse me!” Simon interrupted. “But I have apologized more than once! And hey, it wasn't just me!”

“Not exactly a point I'd bring up, Sampson.” Magnus muttered as he arranged his ingredients on the table in front of him.

“No, let him bring it up!” Raphael snapped. “I trusted you, Simon! And you betrayed me! Not the clan, not those stupid Shadowhunters but me! You betrayed me.” He finished with a defeated sigh.

“Raphie, please. I am sorry.” Simon said, taking a step close to the older man. “If I had it to do all over again, I swear, I wouldn't do it. I would never help them release her.”

“And lucky for all of us, she's the Clave's problem now.” Magnus muttered to himself as he tried to discreetly eye the two vampires in his living room.

Before Raphael could reply, Magnus phone rang. Loudly.

“Oh, god no.” Magnus groaned as he jumped from his seat in his chair to rush and find his phone. “No no no.” He muttered harshly.

“Oh my G-” Simon tried to say but choked on the word, more because of the song playing loudly than the actual word itself.

“Dios.” Raphael muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Its there, Magnus, there!” He said, pointing to the ringing phone laying on the bookshelf behind them all.

“You never heard that!” Magnus exclaimed, eyes wide as he grabbed his phone to silence it.

“Yeah. No. I never heard a thing.” Simon said instantly as he fought against the smile that was threatening to form on his lips. “But if I did, man, I'd have to tell you how adorable that is.”

“Shellfish!” Magnus snapped and Simon lost it.

“Magnus, that's not even a name!” The younger vampire said as he doubled over laughing.

“Now now, Simon, it isn't nice to tease dear papa,” Raphael said with a smirk. “After all, he's in _ecstasy_.”

Simon's laughter could be heard throughout two floors of Magnus' building.

“I hate you both. Get out.” Magnus bit out. “You heard nothing.”

“Whatever you say, papa.” Raphael chuckled. “But do give Alec our regards when you return his call.”

“Out! Out now!” Magnus said as he pushed the two laughing vampires out of his home.

 

**Maryse**

“While I appreciate how civil you and I have been able to be with one another as of late, Maryse, I have to ask... why the 2am wake up call?” Magnus asked from his slumped position in the middle of Maryse's office at the Institute in a rather uncomfortable chair.

“As loathe as I am to admit this, there was an error on our part, Magnus and I apologize for bringing you in so late.” Maryse actually looked regretful for once.

“So the wards are still standing then?” He asked, yawning into his hand.

“They are. Thankfully.” Maryse said, a yawn overtaking her as well. “We thought the wards had been breached when the alarms sounded but it turns out it was only one of our younger Shadowhunters attempting to sneak out to meet someone and while half asleep themselves, they set off the alarms.”

“Ah, kids.” Magnus said with a chuckle.

“Indeed.” Maryse agreed with a half smile.

“So, if you won't be needing my services, I'll just be-” Magnus jumped when his cell phone suddenly started to ring. “No, nope, _Alexander not now_!” He hissed as he fumbled for his phone in hopes of turning it off before Maryse could hear it.

Magnus froze, cell phone in hand but still ringing, when Maryse began to giggle.

“Is that, is that my son's ringtone, Magnus Bane?” She asked, shocking the warlock into complete silence. “I have to admit, it is rather fitting.” Maryse smirked.

“How do you even know this song?!” Magnus exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief when the music finally stopped.

“Clary Fairchild and her little radio are much louder than she realizes, I think. I've heard that song played numerous times around the Institute. Actually, its been played a lot more recently than before. You wouldn't happen to be the cause of that, would you?” Maryse asked, still grinning.

“Ridiculous, ungrateful, nosy Shadowhunters!” Magnus snapped.

“Its actually quite sweet, Magnus,” Maryse admitted and Magnus' mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Is it?” Magnus squeaked, his cheeks warming with a pink tint.

“Yes.” Maryse said with a smile. “It is.”

Magnus phone rang again before he could reply.

“You'd better get that before Alec has a fit.” Maryse said. “Make sure he at least gets some sleep tonight, please.” She said with a wink and Magnus was sure he'd fallen and hit his head and this was all some acid trip of a dream.

“I'll just be going now.” Magnus said as he rushed out of the office, Maryse's laughter behind him.

“ _Hallelujah_ indeed.” Maryse said to herself as she watched Magnus run from her office.

**Alec**

“You know, darling, there are more exciting things we could be doing tonight,” Magnus teased. “I could whisk us away to Spain for dinner, then wherever you fancy for dessert. We could see a show in Paris or-”

“This is actually exactly where I want to be, Magnus,” Alec said with a soft smile.

Sitting together on Magnus' couch, Alec couldn't remember ever being as happy and content with his life as he was now. Too bad he was going to have to ruin this happy, content moment with his next move.

Reaching into his pocket as carefully as he could, Alec pulled out his phone and discreetly dialed an all too familiar number. He grinned when Magnus' phone started ringing.

“What in... how is that possible?!” Magnus exclaimed as he jumped from his comfortable spot snuggled up to Alec on the couch. “Alexander, how. What?” Magnus looked around, eyes wide as he attempted to locate his traitorous phone.

Alec grinned and held his own phone up, showing Magnus that he had indeed called. He laughed when Magnus scowled at him.

“Fine. Fine!” Magnus snapped, completely embarrassed. “I give up. I was never meant to keep that ringtone a secret from anyone. So. Who was it? Who ratted me out? Oh, I bet it was Sherman.” Magnus hissed, his eyes narrowed as his phone continued to sing.

“... _cleansed from the demons, that was killing my freedom_...”

“No! It was Jace, wasn't it? Your stupid Parabatai is a snitch, the little rat!” Magnus accused, still looking around for his phone.

“... _you're holy, holy, holy, holy, I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_...”

“Magnus.” Alec tried, getting to his feet and reaching for his ranting boyfriend.

“I will skin Raphael alive if I find out he told you, Alexander, I'll stake him myself!”

“... _you're an angel, tell me you're never leaving, you're the first thing I know I can believe in_...”

“Magnus.” Alec laughed as he ended the call on his end, thus silencing the phone from singing. “No one told me. Not exactly.”

“Explain.” Magnus' eyes narrowed.

“Its just that, that song has been played way too many times in the last couple of weeks for it to be a coincidence. I overheard Izzy say something to Clary about a ringtone and when Mom laughed I knew something was up so I did the math and just assumed.” Alec stated with a grin.

“You did not make that leap alone, Alexander. Don't even try and pull that with me!” Magnus accused, eyes narrowed as he pointed a threatening finger in Alec's face.

“Okay. Fine. So maybe I have my own ringtone for you and maybe everyone has been teasing me about it and maybe I did overhear Izzy and Clary talking about the ringtones we have for each other and maybe I should stop talking now because you're going to make me play you yours now, aren't you?” Alec's face was bright red in embarrassment and Magnus smirked triumphantly.

“Let's go. Play it. I wanna hear what plays every time I call you, darling.” Magnus clapped with far too much excitement.

“Angel have mercy,” Alec groaned but pulled his phone back out and thumbed through his settings til he found it. “Just don't laugh too much, okay?” Pressing play, Alec waited.

“... _you've got magic inside your fingertips, its leaking all over my skin, every time that I get close to you, you're making me weak with the way you look through those eyes_...”

“Alec.” Magnus gasped.

“... _but all I see is your face, all I need is your touch, wake me up with your lips, come at me from above_...”

Magnus was sure the music was still playing but his mind had gone almost completely blank, the only thought there now, blaring inside his head was screaming at him to kiss this impossibly amazing man. So he did.

Surging forward and up on his tip toes, Magnus grasped Alec's face and brought their lips together in a hurried kiss.

“Mag, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, gripping the other mans shoulders. 

“Alexander, you beautiful, wonderful man.” Magnus said, his eyes wet with emotion. “I love it.”

“You do?” Alec asked, sounding far too surprised for Magnus' liking.

“Darling. Of course. Its, well, for once I seem to be at a loss for words.” Magnus said with a smile that nearly took Alec's breath away.

“I guess that's good then cause I like yours too.” Alec said with a blush, ducking his head to try and hide his embarrassment.

“I suppose that's good as well then because I have no plans to change it. Possibly ever.” Magnus said, matter of factly.

“I'm not changing mine either.” Alec said with a grin.

“Good. I'm glad that's settled.” With a smirk, Magnus jumped into Alec's arms, wrapping his own around Alec's neck and his legs around his waist. “Now. Take me to bed.”

With a grin, Alec did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus' ringtone for Alec is H.O.L.Y. by Florida Georgia Line  
> Alec's ringtone for Magnus is Magic by Colbie Caillat
> 
> :)


End file.
